The Professional Quidditch Player and Healer
by Tasha9315
Summary: After Dumbledore manages to defeat Voldermort and the Potter are free to come out of hiding, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter decide to follow their dreams of becoming a professional Quidditch player and healer respectively.


**I do NOT own any part of Harry Potter. This is merely fanfiction**

**This story was written for the House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 4)**

**Round 1**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Position: Year 1**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: Following a dream**

**Words: 835**

October 31st 1981 marked another day in History for Albus Dumbledore. He had defeated Voldermort in an epic duel the same way he defeated Grindelwald back in 1945. Peter Pettigrew had an attack of conscience and had gone to Dumbledore to help his friends. Dumbledore showed up at the Potters that night just as James Potter was yelling at his wife to make an escape. He had to shout at the brave young man who was determined to fight along-side him three times before he conceded to running towards Lily and Harry. A battle of wands ensued between the two heated rivals which ended with Dumbledore finally riding the world of Voldermort.

The Potters watched from above the stairs with them both putting protective arms around baby Harry as he buried his face into them. Lily screamed and buried her face on her apprehensive husband's shoulder as Voldermort was killed. But this was soon followed by relief. They were finally free. They no longer had to be in hiding. The war was over. They could finally raise their son with a normal life.

* * *

James and Lily were having breakfast at Potter Manor which they had since moved back into when the red-head caught James staring at an advertisement on the Daily Prophet. It was an advertisement for a new Seeker for the Phoenix Pioneers. It was as if her husband had hit the jackpot twice in a row that his favorite team was looking for a new Seeker. It had been James's childhood dream to play professional Quidditch, especially for the Pioneers. Back in his final year of Hogwarts, he had been offered positions of Chaser and Seeker by no less than three different professional teams, including the Pioneers. The offers poured in from Quidditch scouts who observed him play at Hogwarts.

But James couldn't play professional Quidditch and fight in the war. But rather than choose the dream life, he nobly chose to join the Order and pull his weight against Voldermort's atrocities despite the fact that he wasn't directly affected by them. Lily had fallen more in love with him because of it. But now she wanted him to pursue his dreams and she wanted him to be happy.

"You should try-out," she said.

James looked up from the Daily Prophet, stunned. "Oh, umm … I"

"I know it was your dream to play for the Pioneers"

"Yeah, but I might have gotten rusty. I've been flying, but it was for leisure and I haven't played Quidditch in three years," said James skeptically.

"You're James Potter with natural born talent on the pitch and who can do anything he puts his mind up to," Lily motivated.

"You really think I should try-out?"

"You wouldn't lose anything by trying. It's worth a shot," she said encouragingly.

"Alright, I'll tryout," he resolved resolved. James leaned forward and took Lily's hand in his his, looking at her with a mix of admiration and affection. "Thanks Lily," he said gratefully, giving her hand a kiss.

* * *

Lily walked into the hall to find James all dressed up in his Quidditch gear.

"Ready?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"I'll only do this if you sign up for this," he said, determinedly, handing her a piece of paper.

Lily looked at paper in astonishment. It was a healer's entrance examination form. "Healer's examination?"

"You gave up your dream to be a healer to fight for the Order too," James pointed out.

"But who would be home with Harry if I'm off at healer's training and you're off at Quidditch practice," asked Lily.

"We can hire a nanny. Bathilda might be fond enough of Harry to take the position. Besides, the season only starts in January. Until then, I have only have practice twice a week if I'm selected. I can be with Harry the rest of the time," said James.

"What about us wanting to have more children? We discussed having more children once the war died down and we were out of hiding," said Lily.

"Lily, we can put off having more children for a year or two until we're settled in our careers," said James. "But I don't want you to give up on your dream," he put both his arms on her shoulders.

Lily buried her head into James's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you".

* * *

A week later, both husband and wife were nervously pacing up and down the garden in anticipation when they were each delivered with a package by an owl. They apprehensively opened the packages that contained their respective fates.

"I made the team," James bellowed triumphantly.

"I was the top scorer in my healer's entrance exam," his wife matched his enthusiasm.

Lily excitedly threw her arms around James's neck as he lifted her up above the ground.

"We're both finally following our dreams," he said, glowing with happiness.

"Yeah," said Lily as they gently nudged their foreheads together, Lily still a feet above the ground in James's arms.

**A/N: Who thinks this should be turned into a full fic?**


End file.
